Tonight, The Crossover Of Doom!
by Manchester
Summary: Ordinarily, the specific consequences of Ethan Rayne's meddling with chaos on Halloween would have created an universe-destroying paradox, except nobody in the Buffyverse even noticed, so it's like it never happened.


"Uh…who _exactly_ are you supposed to be, Buffy?" frowned Xander in his soldier fatigues at the panting Slayer who'd just a moment ago had rushed into the Sunnydale High School, with this building's corridors now filled with numerous small children excitedly running around in their Halloween costumes. A few minutes from now, all of these trick-or-treaters would be escorted around town by the 'volunteered' older high school students dressed up in their own costumes, one of whom had been missing in action until right now.

Coming to a stop in front of Xander and Willow in her ghost outfit, Buffy Summers grimaced in absolute chagrin, to next sheepishly admit, "I don't have the slightest idea, Xan."

On cue, the teenage boy and his bestest bud looked blankly at each other (well, Xander did, but since Willow's face was completely covered with a white sheet except for a pair of eyeholes, you had to take this on faith for her). Turning back to the other young woman, Xander again eyed Buffy's new clothing, asking in complete bafflement, "What happened to your noblewoman's gown you got from the costume shop today? I thought you were gonna wear it tonight-"

"Yeah, well, so did I, except on the way here, I saw a couple of Birtewn demons up to no good, so I had to Slay 'em both," dolefully replied Buffy.

Willow spoke for the first time, her mask puffing out as she exclaimed, "Birtewn demons? Aren't they the ones who explode-"

"-into blue goop when they get killed?" Xander finished Willow's horrified comment for her, with both of them now staring at a now-fuming Buffy, who grimly nodded.

Growling menacingly enough for her friends to discreetly back up a step, Buffy now explained in a very bitter tone, "I think those jerks did it just for a last chance at revenge, aiming right at me and covering my whole costume with yucky demon slime. Well, there was no way I was gonna show up here looking like that, so I ran home as fast as I could, changed into cleaner clothes, and then headed back to the costume shop."

Buffy now sighed, when she observed Xander and Willow hanging onto every word. She dejectedly continued, "The shop was closed, so I had to pound hard on the front door, until that same English guy we met opened up again. He was really cranky, not letting me in, even before I said my original costume got ruined and I needed another one. It ended up with him grabbing without even looking the nearest outfit on hand that he said was my size, telling me right after that he didn't even want to be paid for it, just take the bloody thing, and go AWAY! Then, he slammed the door in my face."

"Wow," Willow and Xander wonderingly said in chorus. It was the girl who then said uncertainly, 'So, um, Buffy, that's what he gave you, what you're wearing? Didn't the guy say something, anything at all, about who you're supposed to be?"

"Not a single word," glumly confirmed the Slayer. Buffy glanced down again at her trim body clothed in a costume that was in descending order, an olive-green short top with a drawstring collar that left her toned midriff bare, and purple stretch pants with a black sweater knotted around her hips. Looking up, she appealed to her friends, "Listen, do either of you have any idea at all? The only thing I've been able to figure out is that it's kinda eightyish-style. Is it from _Flashdance_ or some other film around then, or even a music video? It's been really bugging me, guys."

Once more, Xander and Willow perfectly copied each other's baffled shrugs. "Beats me, Buffster. Maybe it'll come to us later on tonight," suggested the young man. At that point, Xander brightened up slightly, as he pointed out with good cheer something that had just occurred to him, "Hey, if none of us knows, then Snyder sure as hell won't either, and he can't tell you it's against whatever rules he came up about costumes for tonight."

"I guess so," doubtfully responded Buffy. At that exact moment, as if summoned by the very mention of this unholy name, a bald principal having a very sour look upon his features now stepped out from his office into the school corridor. Groaning quietly in unison, the three members of the Scooby Gang prepared to get to work in their unwanted task for Halloween night.

* * *

Giving a wooden picket fence several vicious kicks that reduced it to splintered pieces, Buffy the Vampire Slayer grabbed from the ground the resulting pointed sticks, and holding these newly-fashioned stakes ready, she looked around at the chaos taking place in…where? This wasn't at all where she'd been a second ago, in the Hemery High gym in the middle of the senior dance, about to battle Lothos and his minions with Pike at her side. Nope, this strange location was somewhere in the suburbs, and there were lots of monsters and other strange creatures rioting here in the middle of the night-

"Oi, Slayer, fancy meeting you-"

Whirling around, Buffy only had enough time to see the very surprised look on the face of some sort of blonde English vampire, just before he changed entirely into ashes which then drifted to the ground, presumably from burying her stake deep into his unbeating heart with one swift thrust. Now ithat/i was weird - but kind of tidy too, not like the other vamps she'd ended who then messily turned into dead bodies. However, judging from the final incredulous expression of her latest kill, for some reason, this stranger had been expecting her to… What? Actually _banter_ with him? Shaking her head in disbelief, Buffy began to warily stalk through the anarchy of her location. Maybe if she searched further, she'd find some kind of explanation for being here, and also how to get back home to Los Angeles.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, it's a crossover with _Buffy the Vampire Slayer,_ but in this case, it's the 1992 film with Kristy Swanson as the title character. Apparently, Ethan Rayne's ceremony with the Janus statuette went a little further than even this aficionado of chaos expected…

Check out the poster of the film on Wikipedia to see what Buffy-whoever's outfit looks like.


End file.
